Dinner at Mick's
by NaruSaku fan in Kentucky
Summary: Sora is about to make the biggest decision of life, what he doesn't know is that he's being watched.


_**This takes place a year after Avengers and a few months before Winter Solider. And yes... it's a SoKai one-shot. The Restaurant is based off of the Restaurant from the Spider-Man PS4 game. This will connect to the opening scene to Winter Solider. Why? You'll see in a few moments. With that said enjoy.**_

* * *

7:00. That was the time for Kairi to meet Sora for their date. It's been a year since he and Kairi arrived to the new dimension. They fought and defeated the former Organization XIII member named Xigbar and his Accomplice Loki who was the god of mischief. Preventing him from destroying the world with the Heartless and the Chituari. Before his demise Xigbar told Sora that he is working for someone, not even Loki knows so he and Kairi chose to stay in this dimension until Xigbar's master is defeated. It's been quiet ever since. Not a lot of Heartless attacking but Sora and Kairi now works for S.H.E.I.L.D.

Not only that but Sora is a part time chef. He now lives with his friend Steve Rogers or Captain America what they call him. Kairi lives in an apartment that's not so far. She works as an assistant to Tony Stark AKA Iron Man. Even though he and Kairi separated from his friends, Sora feels now is the time to ask her the "question." He went ring shopping all day but he couldn't find the perfect ring for his girlfriend. However an hour ago, Tony found out about the proposal, sneaked out of work and bought Sora the best ring ever. He noticed her walking in the restaurant called Mick's which Sora now works for. He also thought it would be the perfect place to propose to, considering it's their first date.

"Hi." Kairi greeted him with a kiss then she sits in her seat. The waitress cames by, telling her she'll be right with them in a few.

"Hey. So how was your day at Tony's?" She shrugged. "It was all right. I was testing my new Iron Suit. It's still incomplete so I'll have to wait for awhile before I get the suit again but no big deal."

"Yeah... Speaking of Tony, he showed me and Cap these movies that came a long time ago. It's called 'Star Wars' It's about this guy name Luke Skywalker fighting this villain in a helmet named Darth Vader. You should watch it sometime."

Kairi grinned. "Maybe I will. So... have you found anything new about who Loki and Xigbar were working for?" Sora sighed.

"No I haven't. I would go to Asgard to interrogate Loki but not Xigbar says he doesn't know who his master was. Usually I would think he's lying but I have a feeling he's not. I'm starting to wonder... if I really do deserve the Keyblade." That statement shocked Kairi but she wasn't having it.

"Sora, stop it. You saved the worlds from Xehanort three times. You helped the Avengers defeat Loki. You'd save billions of lives. Your heart is stronger than anything else in the world. You can find the new master, and defeat him. I know you can." Soraa smiles at Kairi's encouraged speech.

"Gosh, Kairi. You know right what to say. That's one reason why I love you."

"Well... it's part of being a princess of heart."

"Yeah, I bet. But you're wrong about one thing. Your heart is stronger than mine." After they finished eating their dinner(Sora had Pizza while Kairi had a burger and fries) Sora reached for his pocket then sighed _It's now or never_.

"Kairi." He began. "It's been a rough year since our battle with Xehanort. But I'm also glad that we''re together again. We've been through a lot but that also brought us together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He stands up. Walk over to Kairi, stands on knees and pulls out a black velvet box, making Kairi covers her mouth. She has a feeling where this is going. He opens the box and asks the question Kairi was dreaming of ever since they started dating.

"Kairi... will you marry me?" He opened the box revealing a heart shaped diamond ring. Her emotions were filled with tears. Her face was shocked. She feels at little hesitant She finally reached a decision. She throws around his neck to answer the question he so was desperately wanted to hear...

"YES!" She smacked her lips on Sora's as their love warmed the hearts of Sora's fellow employees clapped for him and that includes the man who was watching from the booth.

"Love seeing two good people like you together. You sure look happy together." He smiled. They stopped kissing to look at the man from the table booth.

"You remind me of me and my wife when we were young. Congratulations Sora, Kairi." Sora grinned at his boss.

"Thanks, Stan."

"You're welcome, Sora. My advice to you on marriage is always support each other. Just like me and my wife. We've been married for about 70 years and we hope you do the same." Sora smiled in appreciation. Unknown to them there is a Camera watching them. The Camera came from Avengers Watchtower. Three figures were watching the proposal were Tony, Steve, Pepper, Natasha and Bruce were all smiling with happiness for their friends. Tony gave a chuckle.

"You know, I honestly thought he would chicken out. But I gotta give him credit. He manned up."

"Tony, don't pretend you didn't have faith in Sora." Steve commented. "He is the bravest kid I have ever met."

"Yeah, I had a feeling he would propose." Natasha said. "I told Kairi that and at first she seemed hesitant but I told her that it's okay if you feel you're not ready. After that, she had a dream about her future with Sora, they had twins together and she had a feeling that it was a sign, so she said 'I feel like I'm ready. If he does ask the question I will gladly say yes.'"

"Twins, huh?" Steve said. He seemed fascinated by this. What if Kairi's dream come true? What if they did have twins.

"Well... let's not worry about that." Tony said as he gave each Avenger wine glasses and starts pouring wine in their glasses. He raises his arm.

"A toast for the Happy couple. May they have a happy life together."

"Amen!" The Avengers all replied then they drank their wine. Tony takes one good look at the happy couple again who were once again kissing. He takes out his watch and stares at the picture of the woman he loves.

_"Sora, whatever happens in the future, you and Kairi will spend a happy life together. May both of your hearts be your guiding key."_

* * *

_**And that's the end of the one-shot. That's right. Sora and Kairi are getting married the wedding will take place in Kingdom Hearts:Winter Solider which comes out as soon as Friday. Maybe earlier. I hope you enjoyed the Stan Lee Cameo. And don't worry, there will be more in the next fics. Until then, please enjoy these chapter. Also another announcement, there will be a One shot series that will take place after Avengers(2012) and before Winter Solider. It's about how Sora and adapts in the real world. I'm not just writing romantic one-shots but friendship one-shots. Whether it's Sora-Steve Friendship, Kairi-Natasha. Sora-Tony among others. I do accept requests and if you have one, please PM to me and maybe I'll consider them but until then, enjoy.**_


End file.
